User blog:SkyrimsShillelagh/Legendries' Prologue
The opening post of The Legendries told from the point of view from Malachi, a protagonist. I've seen Star-Knight bleed. It was eightteen years ago, but when people still thought there were good Legendries. Me and my father was at the Chorrol treasury. My father was a miner, and he was having difficulty getting his silver for some reason. People were coming and going and this guy walked in. He was dressed usual, in normal work clothes, and pulled a mask up onto his face as he entered like some other Legendries did at first. He walked to the center of the room and pointed at somer random lady, whom promptly turned to ash. The treasury instantly broke out in screams. He pointed at a woman and their children and vaporized them both as well. My father pulled me to safety, behind a pillar. "I'm Deathpoint." The man announced. "A little cliche and obvious, I know, but it fits." He strolled right up to the treasuries counter and vaporized the teller. "You know, I've been p''l''anning this for weeks, and then I realized, what the hell do I need Septims for? I can take anything I want!" Then the doors blew open and he flew in. Star-Knight never wore a mask or a helmet. He didn't need one. He was dressed in simple guard armor which was strained around his inhumanely muscular body. Deadpoint pointed his finger at Star-Knight. The guard armor sizzled down to his skin, but was he was otherwise unaffected. Deadpoint scrambled back in fear as Star-Knight floated towards him. My father was excited. "I told you." He whispered to me. He still believed their were "good" Legendries back then. "What are you doing here?" Star-Knight demanded of the man. "What?" "I've claimed this city." Said Star-Knight. A lot of the early, powerful Legendries claimed cities. Star-Knight choose Chorrol. "Will you pledge your service to me?" Star-Knight was no divine agent. He was no different from the others. My father gasped in shock. "No, not you too!" He exclaimed. Before Deadpoint could answer Star-Knight's demand, the guards burst in, arrows and swords drawn. They let them fire at Star-Knight who turned to face them. The arrows bounced off of Star-Knight like they were nothing. Deadpoint must've been fragile, because he hid behind Star-Knight. Star-Knight held out his hands at the guards and twin beams of golden energy flew at the guards, vaporizing some and scortching the walls and floor. Deadpoint got a wicked grin on his face and brought his hands up behind Star-Knight in some kind of choke-hold, probably trying to activate some kind of second power. Most Legendries had more than one. My father's eyes widened in shock, he pulled his dagger up from his belt and threw it at Deadpoint. It sunk into the man's temple, and Deadpoint collapsed to the ground. But, on the way over there it grazed Star-Knights cheek, leaving behind a trail of blood. Star-Knights expression was pure shock. "I'm sorry!" Gushed my father. "He was trying to-" Star-Knight's face twisted in anger and he flew at astonishing speed towards my father, smashing a fist into his chest. He flew backwards and crashed into a pillar with a sickening crunch. Blood trailed from the corner of his mouth. "No!" I cried. Star-Knight went to Deadpoint's corpse and retrieved my father's dagger. He flew back to my father and buried the dagger in his chest. Star-Knight liked to do that, kill people with their own weapons. He finished off the guards with his sunlight-beams. The building shook with an angry roar from Star-Knight. The area around him was transmuted into iron, silver, or gold and the door was ripped from the vault. He flew up through the ceiling. People ran out of the treasury screaming. I ran into the vault. Star-Knight demolished the building with blasts of energy and his own strength. The vault was left oddly unscathed. Later, an emergency worker pulled me from the rubble. "Pretend to be dead." She told me. "Run when you get the chance." When I escaped, Star-Knight came back with Earthrender. She would turn against him eventually, but then she was on his side. Earthrender opened a crevasse beneath the treasury, killing any survivors and relief workers. Star-Knight did it to make sure no one knew his weakness or saw him weak. But I did. I saw Star-Knight bleed once. And I'll see him bleed again. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts